grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
It'zae
It'zae is a Gurubashi troll Priestess that has an intimate connection with Bwon'samdi, she is always accompanied by spirits of the deaths that whisper in her mind. Her goal is to return to her old home and free her tribe from the Hakkar the Corrupted and be a High priestess of Bwon'samdi. She is very religious, superstitious and love the nature. Backstory "...may da spirits accompany ya mon..." Origin It’zae was born in Zul'Gurub, capital of the Gurubashi tribe and she is the eldest of a brother named Zul'Xujul. Her mother, Itx’zama was Priestess of the Gurubashi Tribe and an religious fanatic of the Loas, specially the Loa of the Blood Hakkar, while her father, Zul’alak was a warrior guard of the Gurubashi capital. Her earliest memories are in the jungle, at the age of 5, with her younger brother Zul'Xujul of 4 years, playing in the undergrowth with pups of raptors and monkeys, while at night she witnessed voodoo rituals and human sacrifices directed by her own mother, without truly understanding the power behind them because of his innocence. Both, mother and father were very severe with her, military discipline and spiritual fervor were always present the years they were together... until the day arrived. Her mother Itx’zama looked at It’zae as the gift that Hakkar had given her and her reddish hair and eyes confirmed it, she would be her assistant and her successor. Her mother day after day prayed more and more to the Loas, specially to Hakkar and Bwon'samdi, Her fanaticism seemed to have no limits. Her father Zul’alak worked harder and harder in search of sacrifice, but they were not enough, at least not for the true interest of the couple: make It’zae the best priestess of the tribe. The sacrifice It'zae will never forget that month when she was only 7 years old, remember hot and humid days where the earth was prepared and the seeds were sown, her mother made her endure long fasts and make slight self-sacrifices for the day, in which she cut slightly her tongue, dropping drops of blood on land that would be cultivated, while at night she consumed ritual drinks and ate sacrificial meat during long ceremonial nights, which ended with a small sip of blood obtained from offerings served to the Loas: "You have completed another day of the circle of blood ... which is the circle of life and death ... my beloved Itz ... there is little time left," ''her mother always told her. It'zae remembers walking towards the ritual site that she knew so much, going hand in hand with her mother while she told her how special it would be that day ... remember to look at the moon as her mother indicated before each ceremony, and look at a totally dark sky ... it was a new moon. The ritual began, although this one seemed different, because she was the protagonist of the dances, the songs, the drinks and the offerings, this time it was not a public act, it was private, since there were few trolls and although they all used masks, only she was able to recognize some of the masks because they belonged to her mother's close friends, while others indicate belonging to high-ranking spiritual masters. The enclosure was only lit with torches, among songs, dances, drinks, drugs and smokes,, the offerings entered, they were drugged as routine, they wear masks, do not speak and are placed on the altar, as usual, but this time it is a double sacrifice : an adult and a child and are lying together, she was little drugged by the concoction prepared by her mother Itx’zama, receives the order from her mother to take the ceremonial knife and take out the still latent heart of both offerings, she was with fear but with courage does, she places them hearts on the ceremonial plate and drank the blood, her mother was proud, she had already become a Gurubashi priestess. The Pact When she drinks the blood that flowed from the hearts of the ceremonial tray, she has strong visions: She is in the realm of the dead, a cold and dark place illuminated by thousands of souls flying through the sky in the middle of a rotten jungle: It is the "otherside"and ahead, there is Bwon'samdi: ''“Im da Loa of da spirits… of da souls… of da dead’… of da living’… cause life arises from da death… and death arises from da life… little girl. Youh have completed da ritual... da blood and spirit of your young bruddah... da blood and spirit of your old father.... are inside of your body ... of your spirit ... and with them my blessin', my strength, my presence, my spirits... your young soul will understand better later but remember ... you have sealed the pact with me and for dat you owe me fidelity ... and offerings, the spirits' are your family now ... It'zae ” Kidnapping One day It'zae, at the age of 8, spent the whole morning and part of the afternoon in the jungle, away from the tribe, trying to avoid fasting and the lesson of that day even if it cost her a beating of her mother, she cleared playing with their pets and reflecting if it was right or not to hate her mother, the tribe and their traditions, after all the sacrifice was bearing fruit ... she had developed the ability to heal small wounds of his raptor, also could hear the whispers of her little brother and her father, and of the other deads "...Dont Forget to pray... for da loas... for da tribe... for your mother... pray for me sistah... you will get very far Itz ... ... you will be very powerful ... ... forgive our mother ... ... she just wants da best to you ... ... for da tribe ... " When she returned at sunset she found the village devastated, something had happened, she ran and tried to hide behind a tree and the undergrowth, but the wolf of an Orc found her, she was captured with others children, all the adults and teenagers of the village were killed, even her mother who was lying in front of the bonfire. It'zea and the others Gurubashi children after being orphaned and being so young were taken to the Valley of Trials in Dorutar, far from home, with the intention of taking away future soldiers from the Gurubashi, the captured children were raised under guardianship of Horde. The first year It'zae managed to escape but failed, she denied them, although compared to the discipline and rigidity that she lived in her tribe, the home of the Horde showed her a relaxed place, over time, her Master Priest of the Valley of Trials; Ken 'jai, becomes her second Father, He told her about the evil God who actually professed her mother and her tribe, he told her stories of the others tribes that inhabit the world, and He helped to her to get her own criteria of the trolls tribes and the Horde, she will finished the training in the spiritual arts, and at the age of 21years old she called to fight with the Horde. Physical Appearance It'zae is not very tall, measures 1.70 m and weighs 130 pounds, so it is a thin troll. Her skin tone is blue, that makes it stand out its most beutiful feacture; her long and abundant hair and intense reddish hair and eyes, these reasons surprised her mother and the village trolls which led them to a thought that It'zae and her mother Itx’zama had been blessed by the God of the Blood Hakkar Personality She has a very volatile personality, partly because of the constant whispering of spirits in her mind... that have her on the verge of madness. She is very strict and serious about her religion and culture and she gets angry when somone disrepect her beliefs. She is direct, Cold and cruel with the themes of death, blood and the brutality of the "Ritual Wars" that she usually practices, in addition she is usually very mystical and wise because since her childhood she has contact with spirits of the deads, the wispers of bwon'samdi and her ability to explore the mint of others and look through their eyes their spirits influences her mysticism, on the other hand, She is usually kind to the races that belong to the horde and she will try to help them if she can, she respects the Undeads and Taurens a lot because she thinks they are blessed by the Loas, but she gets along very badly with those who practice demonic magic because she believes that these people encourage and worship corrupted spirits that are the origin of demons, which reminds her of Hakkar. Trivia # She likes to drink the blood of her victims because she believes that doing that can ingest they spirits and further strengthen their connection with the Loa of the Death # She respects the Undeads because she considers that they are blessed by Bwon'samdi and the Taurens because she thinks they are a manifestation of the Loa of the beasts # She loves to consume alcoholic beverages and drugs because they remind her the voodoo ceremonies # Her goal is to return to her old home and free her tribe from the Hakkar the Corrupted OOC Information # If you want to talk and play with me you can add me: my battle tag is Silurian#11490 and im playing in US-Grobbulus server in the evenings and all the night. # My guild is Atal'alarion and is a only troll guild. # This page will be updater over the time. # Bwon'samdi is the worshiped Loa of the Darkspear Tribe and they comes from Gurubashi Tribe, and both of them comes from Zandalari Tribe so dont said that is a bfa lore please, just read more about it. Category:Characters Category:Troll